Rukia ataca de nuevo
by Anaixa-103
Summary: ¿Cuál es el nuevo objetivo de Rukia? ¿Secuestrar un...? Oh,dios,que alguien la detenga.


Rukia ataca de nuevo

Rukia ataca de nuevo.

**1ª Fase: El golpe.**

Todo preparado. La casa estaba desierta. Miró a su derecha, intentando escuchar algún sonido delatador que le hiciera dar la orden de retirada. Miró a su izquierda, para contemplarse en el espejo del final del pasillo, ante todo la imagen, se dijo. Se encasquetó la gorra hasta las orejas y se subió la cremallera. Avanzó lentamente por el corredor, temiendo ir más rápido por si gracias a eso el tiempo fuera a más velocidad también. Llegó hasta el lugar del crimen y miró a su víctima cara a cara. Estaba pálida, como siempre. Creyó ver el miedo reflejado en su cara.

Suponiendo que esa era su cara, claro. Prefirió averiguar qué era su cara después, ahora tenía que dar el golpe.

Se aproximó en tres zancadas. Estaba al alcance de su mano. Extendió el brazo y abrió la puerta. Su cara se iluminó, en parte por la felicidad, en parte por la luz que emanaba de aquél aparato. Sonrió abiertamente al encontrar a su presa indefensa en un rincón, esperándola sólo a ella. No se lo pensó más y pasó al secuestro de la víctima.

Sus dedos rozaban el plato que la contenía cuando una puerta cercana crujió de una manera desagradable, demasiado familiar para la morena. Se le crisparon los dedos alrededor del plato, y sus pies y el suelo se hicieron uno. No podía moverse.

Escuchó el "ya estoy aquí" sin ganas típico de él, su mayor enemigo en esta batalla. Rukia tragó fuertemente. Siempre entraba en la escena cuando menos lo necesitaba, estúpido humano pelirrojo. Sus pasos se aproximaban a donde estaba ella, le quedaba poco tiempo. Se apresuró a iniciar la retirada.

'Seguramente tiene sed', pensó la morena. 'Así que irá a por algo del frigorífico.' Bien. Lo primero que tenía que hacer ella era quitarse de delante del frigorífico. Lo hizo de un salto.

Pero tardó demasiado.

Ichigo estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta y verla, por lo que, sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia la parte de atrás de la mesa y se escondió tras una silla. No era el mejor escondite, pero en una cocina es difícil encontrar algún escondite medianamente decente. Se amoldó como pudo a la forma de la silla, procurando que su trasero no apoyase en el suelo. Nunca pensó que hacer de silla era tan complicado. La gorra se le había caído y estaba visible a los ojos del pelirrojo, pero si no giraba la cabeza no se daría cuenta.

Ya estaba allí. Rukia aguantó la respiración y rezó mentalmente para que se fuera pronto. No habían pasado ni dos segundos y ya no podía aguantar más la respiración. 'Esto es de no entrenar', se dijo. Oyó cómo abría el frigorífico, oyó cómo murmuraba un "Boh, aquí no hay nada" y finalmente, oyó cómo cerraba el frigorífico. 'Corre. Vamos'. Sus piernas temblaban y hacía ya tiempo que había vuelto a respirar, pero no fue hasta que el chico abandonó la cocina que pudo suspirar de alivio. Se dejó caer bruscamente en el suelo, maldiciendo al chico por interrumpir su gran golpe. La víctima nunca sería suya.

Se levantó rápidamente, habiendo recuperado las fuerzas para caminar de nuevo. Pasó por delante del frigorífico y le lanzó una mirada furiosa, pensando en su querido botín. Iba a salir de la cocina, pero algo la detuvo y volvió a dejarla petrificada. Volvía. De nuevo. Iba hacia ella. ¡Otra vez!

Soltó un gruñido de fastidio y corrió a esconderse de nuevo en el mismo sitio. Pero se volvió a detener. El chico no había querido nada del frigorífico, por lo que ahora iría a mirar en la alacena. Al lado de la mesa.

Ahora sí, estaba acorralada. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Si Ichigo descubría su plan, probablemente la encerraría y acabaría con su ansiado botín.

De repente, algo en su cabeza hizo 'Clac' y a partir de ahí todo pasó demasiado rápido.

Sin saber qué le había llevado a ello, se encontraba al lado del causante de todo esto. A punto de aplastarlo. Hacía mucho frío allí, demasiado. Encogió las piernas y esperó pacientemente a que el chico se fuera de nuevo. Lo que ella no esperaba era escuchar la aterradora frase que dijo a continuación:

-Creo que había algo comestible ahí dentro.

'No. No. No. ¡No hay nada comestible aquí dentro! ¡No abras! ¡No abras la pue...!'

-...

-...

-Rukia, ¿quieres hacer el favor de explicarme qué co...qué haces dentro del frigorífico?

-A... ¡Atchús!

**2ª Fase: Huida.**

Estornudó de nuevo. Sorbió la nariz ruidosamente e intentó salir del lío de mantas que la cubrían para coger un pañuelo de papel. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una mano se tendió frente a ella con dicho pañuelo.

-Gracias-gimoteó, sorbiendo su nariz.

Él murmuró algo parecido a 'De nada, si no hubieras...', y siguió haciendo los resúmenes de geografía. Rukia suspiró. Ahora no la perdería de vista ni por un instante. Le sería imposible realizar la misión con éxito.

Se tumbó en la cama del chico y cerró los ojos.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero cuando los abrió de nuevo Ichigo ya no estaba. Su corazón latió fuertemente, la adrenalina corría por las venas de la morena. Ahora podía escaparse.

Se levantó rápidamente de un salto y se liberó de todas las mantas que la envolvían. Corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió y se deslizó como una sombra a lo largo del pasillo. Bajó las escaleras en cuatro zancadas y dobló la esquina que la llevaría a la cocina.

Y de pronto, un golpe. Cayó redonda, debilitada por la fuerza del impacto, pero antes de que se diera contra el suelo sintió unos brazos bajo su cuerpo que la elevaron bruscamente. Aquél vaivén la mareó.

-Sabía que ibas a hacer esto. ¿Qué estás tramando?-Ichigo la miraba ceñudo, como siempre.

-Sólo quería un vaso de agua-la mentira sonó falsa gracias a su voz apagada. La cabeza le daba vueltas y pensó que iba a desmayarse de un momento a otro.

-Ya. Bueno, no tendrás tu "vaso de agua" hasta que no te baje la fiebre.

El pelirrojo subía las escaleras tranquilamente con la morena en brazos, cargarla no suponía ningún esfuerzo para él. Llegaron a la habitación y la dejó caer sobre la cama, de manera algo brusca. Ignoró los quejidos de la shinigami y seguidamente pasó a emparedar a ésta con la pila de mantas que había tirado al suelo.

-¡Para! ¡Me ahogo!-Rukia intentaba asomar su cabeza por entre las mantas que iban cayendo sobre ella sin parar, mas el intento era inútil.

-Oh, pobrecita. La próxima vez te lo piensas mejor antes de meterte en el frigorífico.

-¡Sólo quería comer...eso!

-¿El qué?- Ichigo paró de arrojar las mantas sobre ella por un momento-¿Qué querías?

-Una cosa- Rukia evitó su mirada. Era egoísta querer comer eso, que tanto esfuerzo había costado hacer a la pequeña Yuzu. Encima no era para ella.

-...Creo que sé qué cosa es.

La morena contempló asombrada cómo el chico le mostraba la mejor de sus sonrisas. Lo vio salir de la habitación.

Sólo tardó unos minutos.

**3ª Fase: Rendición.**

-Sólo tenías que pedírmelo, tonta.

-Ya...¿cómo iba a saber yo que no te importaría que yo cogiera esto?-procedió a meterse otro pedazo de pastel en la boca. El regalo que había hecho Yuzu. El pastel para el cumpleaños de Ichigo.

El pelirrojo la miró cariñosamente mientras ella comía. Rukia advirtió su mirada y se ruborizó, nerviosa.

-No me importa que te comas mis regalos, por lo menos te estás quieta y no montas follones-antes de terminar la frase, Ichigo recibió un puñetazo debilucho de la morena, se notaba que todavía estaba enferma.

-Creo que perjudicas mi estado de salud. Ya no tengo fuerzas.

-La culpa no es mía, si no te hubieras...

-Ya, ya, si no me hubiera metido en el frigorífico no tendría fiebre. Pero quién sabe, quizás tampoco hubiera podido comerme el pastel.

-Con mi permiso, querrás decir. Comértelo te lo hubieras comido de todas formas.

-Seguramente. Oye...¿qué le vas a decir a Yuzu? Los pasteles no desaparecen por arte de magia-salvo el que estaba frente a Rukia, del que sólo quedaban las migas.

-Supongo que le diré que me lo habré comido porque tenía hambre-el pelirrojo se rascó la cabeza y se tumbó en el suelo. La shinigami puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bien, buena respuesta, si lo que quieres es enfadar a tu hermana.

-Bah, ya se le pasará. Ahora lo importante no es eso...-se levantó lentamente y miró a la morena a los ojos-sino lo que me vas a dar a cambio de haberte hecho este favor.

Se le cayó el mundo a los pies. Al final, la supuesta amabilidad del chico había sido sólo puro teatro. ¿Cómo no se lo olió antes? Estaba a punto de insultarle cuando se golpeó de nuevo.

Pero no era un golpe brusco, como antes. Tampoco dolió, ni mucho menos. Era solo el golpe de los labios del chico con los suyos propios, algo que no pasaba desde hacía meses. Creyó volverse loca durante un momento, y se dejó llevar.

Finalmente, se había rendido.


End file.
